Night and Day
by propertyofthedead
Summary: Join Silver a shy hedgehog in the safe walls of Heart city surviving even though the city is surrounded by a forest with a massive amount of beasts with bloodlust. And Shadow the vampire king as he attempts to court his king before a war can break out between a neighboring kingdom. (Yaoi, Shadilver)


It was a cloudy day in the beautiful city, known as Heart City. The city is blocked off of the wild the forest which containing many beasts lusting for blood, known as Blood Forest. An elite squad known as the protectors, guards the walls of the city and its resources where many people thrive unaware of the danger that lurks in the forest.

In the beautiful flower field, not far away from the wall that surrounds the great city, there is a teenage silver hedgehog napping unaware of a pair of green eyes stalking him. A small blue hedgehog jumped on top of the silver teen giggling as the older hedgehog jumped awake from his nap. "Jeez Sonic don't scare me like that," Silver said as he shoved Sonic playfully off him. "Sorry but I got you though," the six year old blue hedgehog replied. "Yes you did," Silver said with a chuckle, "want to the wall to visit Rob with me little bro?" "Sure do," Sonic replied happily, Sonic actually lost his parents when he was four and was taking in by Silver and Rob who are now consider to be his brothers. Silver smiled and started walking to the section of the wall where Rob is with Sonic by his side unaware that there was a pair of eyes following them.

-Later at the Wall-

A turquoise hedgehog with a simple brown hood and a bow slung across his chest was watching out to the vast dark wilderness. His eyes perked when he heard someone called his name and was happy to see his younger silver brother with the young blue hedgehog by his side. The turquoise hedgehog decided that he could take a break from his protector duties; a protector is a high ranking soldier that patrols the wall in case of something bad happens or comes out of the forest. "Hey little bro," the turquoise hedgehog said as his little bro reached him. "Hey Rob, how's protector duties doing for ya?" Silver asked. "I killed a few strong animals as usual," Rob simply replied. "Cool," Sonic piped in always admiring the protectors and actually wanting to be one when he grows up. "Yup and I can imagine you being up here with Rob pretty soon," Silver chuckled as he ruffled Sonic's quills as Sonic giggled. "Well Silver you should probably get back to the house pretty soon, before Blaze can try to get a date with you," Rob chuckled, he always thought it was funny that Silver is constantly stalked by the purple cat who is also a protector. Silver nodded as he blushed and headed home with Sonic.

While during their little chat an orange two-tailed kitsune with silt pupils was watching the silver hedgehog, "the master would be happy with what I found," he thought to himself as he quietly, making sure he didn't make any sound, head off to the deeper parts of the forest undetected.

-Later at a castle deep in the forest-

The orange two-tailed fox was deep in the castle as he arrived at the throne room that his king will surely love. He enter the throne with a smile as he saw the king of vampires as he took a bow to show his respect to a black hedgehog with a tuft of white chest-fur, with four upturn quills with red streaks on his arms, legs and quills to match his luminous red eyes. "Greetings King Shadow," the two tailed fox greeted showing off his fangs, the fangs of a vampire. "Hello Tails judging for that look on your face you have news for me," the king of vampires said with an authoritive voice with a mild curiosity blended in the voice. "I was checking out this one city where I do believe I saw the one that was in your dream," Tails said with a smile when he saw his King's face brighten up. "Really, what is the name of the city?" the vampire king asked with great interest. "Heart City," Tails simply replied. "Very well I guess I will be heading there tonight then," the vampire smiled showing his fangs. "Have fun collecting your future queen," Tails smiled doing whatever it took to not chuckle. Shadow gave a slight blush and bared his fangs in annoyance making the two-tailed fox vampire go pale with fear, "I will have fun with what is mine," the vampiric hedgehog said as he exited the throne letting the fox sigh with relief.

- Meanwhile on the streets in Heart city-

Silver was hiding in an alleyway from a purple cat who was calling his name. "Oh Silver, come out come out from where ever you are and get ready for our date tonight!" the purple female cat, known as Blaze, called out. Silver was holding his breath hoping that she would go away soon. "Oh hey Sonic do you know where Silver went?" Silver heard Blaze ask the young hedgehog. "Silver went that way," Sonic said as Silver took a peek from the corner and saw Sonic pointing far down the street away from where he was. "Thanks Sonic," Blaze said as she went towards that direction. Silver got out of the alleyway, "thanks Sonic I owe you one," Silver said as he ruffled Sonic's quills. "Can we have chili dogs tonight then?" Sonic asked giving Silver the puppy face treatment. "Why of course we can have chili dogs sonic put the whip away," Silver chuckled, "Come on I need to but a few things first." Sonic happily followed Silver to the market to get the ingredients for tonight's dinner.

-Later at night in Silver's & Rob's House-

Silver was sleeping off his nice meal of chili dogs that he made for Sonic and Rob. Until he heard a small rock hit his window. Silver opened his eyes to the window close to his bed and saw a shadowy figure outside. Seeing this Silver quickly tugged on his boots and ran outside to inspect the figure. He quickly spotted the figure to see it was a black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills and limbs, with a small tuft of white chest fur, which was kinda like his own but only smaller. But what amazed him were the hedgehog's luminous red eyes with silted pupils. He was about to say something till his world went black.


End file.
